When The Sky Met The Earth
by KNDfreak
Summary: Ace Sorensen was just a girl who loves to fly, never thinking much about her future. Carlos was just a guy who lived in a jungle, alone, but wouldn't mind company if allowed. How these two met is something everyone is dying to hear. Pre-Tracker, Ace/Carlos mostly. Hints of other pairings. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

It was odd, how they first met. Considering how Carlos himself lived in a jungle, taking care of the wild, and Ace nowhere close, as it seems she's always on the move, doing her stunts, it was quite unlikely the two would ever meet face to face; at least, that's what Carlos had thought.

"No way! You actually got to meet Ace Sorensen?!" Carlos shouted, eyes wide. Ryder chuckled.

"Yep, she came over here because she wanted Skye to help with her performance, but we ended up helping her because her engine had started to stutter midair." Ryder said, smiling at his penpal.

"That's so cool! Did you help her? No, I _know_ you did! And Skye got to be part of the show, didn't she?" He asked. Ryder nodded.

"Yep." He said, and Carlos sighed.

"Man, I wish I could see Ace live. She's, like, an awesome flyer." He said, a small smile on his face. When it appeared that Carlos wasn't going to say anything, mind going into wonderland, Ryder cleared his throat, hiding a smile behind his fist.

"You seem, uh, very interested in her. Do you like her Carlos?" Ryder asked in a teasing tone. Breaking out of his daydream, Carlos sputtered, blushing at the accusation.

"W-Well, I-I mean, she's nice and all, a-and kind of cute, b-but I like her as a fan Ryder!" He said in a near whine, pouting when he saw his penpal laughing slightly. Thinking of getting even, Carlos smirked. "What about you and Katie, huh? Did you confess to her yet?"

Ryder choked.

"W-What are you talking about? Confess to Katie about what?" He asked, blushing. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"I don't know Ryder, how about how the sky reminds you of her eyes? Or how you want to run a hand through her hair, wondering if it's as soft as it looks? Or, I don't know, how you plan on asking her on a date, but never had the courage to?" He said, the smirk widening when Ryder's face resembled a tomato, as the ten year old sunk lower and lower in his seat, looking utterly mortified.

"Quiet! The pups could probably hear you!" He hissed, glaring at his friend.

"Probably? That actually reminds me - has Chase asked out Skye yet? God knows he needs to." Carlos asked.

"Actually, Chase isn't interested in Skye anymore, surprisingly. I had figured those two were going to get married, but apparently work before pleasure. At least, that's what Chase told me when I asked why he hadn't made a move on her yet." Ryder said, shrugging his shoulders. Carlos blinked.

"Really? Think he moved on?" He asked. Ryder was about to respond when there was a sudden crash in the distance, coming from Carlos' side of the screen. The two boys jumped in surprised, Carlos turning around, eyes wide.

"What was that?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out. I'll report back to you if I find anything." Carlos said, getting his flashlight and other things.

"Want us to come over?" Ryder asked, looking worried.

"Nah, I got this. Like I said, I'll contact you if it's anything dangerous."

"Alright, be careful Carlos!"

"I will! Carlos out." With that, Carlos turned off his pup pad and headed out the door. Climbing down the ladder of his treehouse, Carlos quickly turned on his flashlight, surveilling the area. A part of him was worried - this WAS a jungle and Carlos has had one too many close encounters with predators for his own good; the other part, however, knew there wasn't anything to be afraid of. He knew this jungle much like Ryder knew his town - there wasn't any place Carlos could not get into without knowing about it. "The crash sounded like it came from the south of me. I better check it out." He said and began running towards the South.

Carlos was eventually lead to the outskirts of the jungle, near the ocean, where he spotted a plane.

"Oh no! Hey, are you alright?!" He shouted, running towards the damage plane. From the looks of it, the plane wasn't a total loss - Rocky could probably repair it with some of his tools, if asked. However, before Carlos could call Ryder, a soft groan was heard and when he looked into the cock pilot seat, he gasped.

A certain orange-haired female with freckles across her face was laying there, unconscious.

Carlos gaped.

 _It's Ace! Ace Sorensen! I-I wondered what happen?_ Ace made another noise of discomfort, and Carlos shook his head. _Now's not the time for that! I have get her out of that seat and take her back to my place! She could be injured, or something. When she wakes, I'll ask what happened._ He thought, and started lifting the glass and started to unbuckle her seat. Puffing out air, Carlos slowly manage to get her out. _She's kind of heavy. Wouldn't expect that from a petite girl._ He thought before lifting her up, bridal style. Looking down at her sleeping face, Carlos blushed.

"Let's get you out of here, check for wounds, and then call Ryder." He muttered and headed towards his treehouse.

* * *

A/n: Anyone know how to add more characters in the PAW Patrol? I've already mailed Fanfiction about it, but I would want to add Carlos, Ace, Jake, Mayor Goodway, Mayor Humdinger, Farmer Yumi, Farmer Al, Mr. Porter, Alex, Humdinger's Kittens, Danny X, Tracker, and rest of the characters that aren't on there. Seriously. I plan on writing a Ryder/Katie, Carlos/Ace fanfic and I kind of need two of the characters there so I can fill out who's going to be in the fic. Plus it helps to add the fourth character to my story, Fairy Tale (maybe you've already guessed, but Ace is, indeed, going to be Erza in the fanfic. Oh I'm going to have so much fun with that XD). Just so you guys know - help build our community even more by addressing new characters to the list! That way they won't be confused with OCs! Please and thank you!

And any backslash about Chase and Skye not being a thing will be ignored and/or deleted, if you're a guest review. That's all.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the door, Carlos sighed. He knew he didn't have much room in his treehouse (after all, he never expected much company, and even when Ryder and the pups comes to visit, they usually bring their tents), but he also knew there was no way he was going to let Ace sleep on the floor. _Guess the hammock's going have to do._ He thought, and walked over to the hammock. He slowly put Ace down into it, and just when he pulled away, Ace let out a soft groan, slightly moving towards Carlos, but otherwise, laid still. Carlos couldn't help but blush.

 _"Carlos? Come in, Carlos. Is everything alright?"_ Carlos blinked when he realized that Ryder was calling him through his pup pad. Quickly, the forest ranger picked up the pad and answered it.

"Hey Ryder. Sorry for not getting back to you." He said.

 _"It's fine, Carlos. Did you figure out what happened yet?"_ Ryder asked. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, it was Ace Sorensen. I think her plane crashed." He said, looking over at the girl, who was still knocked out.

 _"Is she hurt?"_

"Don't know. I think she has some minor injuries, nothing I can't treat. Her plane, however, I might need a hand or two. Think you and pups can come and help us out?" Carlos asked. Ryder smiled.

 _"Of course! No job is too big, no pup is too small! Just hang on tight and we should be there by early morning."_ With that, Ryder ended the transmission. Putting the pad away, Carlos decided now was the time for him to check on Ace and her injuries, if sustained. Walking closer, he held his breath.

"Okay," He muttered to himself. "I'm going to physically touch Ace and make sure she doesn't have any broken bones. I can do this." With that, Carlos slowly inched his hand down onto her shoulder, stopping short when he heard her hum, before continuing, his face red. _You can do this, Carlos! She's not awake, so she can't claim you as a pervert!_ He thought, feeling the bone in her arms. Not feeling anything, nor hearing her groan in pain, Carlos could safely assume she didn't break her bone. Next, he decided to take off her headwear, and he gulped. _I have never seen Ace without her helmet before._ He thought, taking off her helmet and letting the soft, orange, locks flutter briefly. To him, Ace looked like sleeping beauty, and he blushed once more.

 _Get a grip! Ace is probably injured and you're creeping yourself, let alone her, out!_ His thoughts screamed, and Carlos shook his head. Blue eyes narrowed in determination, Carlos decided now wasn't the time for fanboying, and went about actually checking Ace's health. Once it was clear that the only damage Ace has taken was to the head, and even that was minor, Carlos sighed as he placed a small wrapping on the scar of her forehead. Done, Carlos sank into his seat near his computer desk. _There. That wasn't so hard._ He thought, eyeing her.

Ace was perfectly still, and if it wasn't for the fact that her chest was moving, Carlos would have assumed she wasn't breathing. _Speaking of chest, I couldn't help but notice a slight lump forming there._ Carlos blushed and shook his head.

For a ten year old, Ace was developing quite fast, faster than he expected any ten year old would.

 _Stop it,_ the thoughts in his head snapped. _Don't be a pervert! Ace is in trouble, and you're just noticing her...figure. Really? Carlos, I know being in a forest alone is probably lonely, but for god's sake, get your game together!_ Carlos sighed.

"Guess I'll just have to wait until Ryder gets here..." He muttered, yawning and rubbing his eye. It's been a long day, and after everything that's happen, the ranger wouldn't mind taking a nap or so. Yawing again, Carlos placed his head on the desk and slowly, eventually, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
